


Слушая ровное дыхание

by Puhospinka



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mini, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хорошо, что их обоих все устраивает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слушая ровное дыхание

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФФБ-однострочники, заявка: «Блич. "Меня все устраивает." — "Правда?"»

Наруто нашел его под диваном. Свой старый протектор, да он сто лет не носил протекторы. Блич тогда его искал даже больше, чем сам Наруто. Когда же это было? Они давно съехались — если можно было так назвать регулярные ночевки друг у друга — но все еще присматривались друг к другу. 

Блича не было третий день, и Наруто решил немного навести порядок. Он уселся на пол, скрестив ноги, привалился спиной к дивану и разложил протектор на коленях. Сам он давно сменил оранжевый костюм на черные штаны и сетку, а Блич все реже ходил в футболке и любимых драных джинсах, предпочитая хаори. Только трубка с терпким ароматом канона оставалась с ним всегда.

Хлопнула входная дверь.

Блич принес с собой запах дождя и ветра; прошелся по комнате, стряхивая с прядей холодные блестящие капли, кинул на диван влажную газету и посмотрел на Наруто из-под длинных, давно нестриженых прядей.

Сердце екнуло и забилось, допрыгивая до самого горла.

Выражение лица у Блича было нечитаемым. А потом он едва заметно улыбнулся — одними глазами, разбегаясь лучиками морщин и теплея взглядом.

— Мы изменились, ты в курсе? — хрипло сказал Наруто, опуская глаза.

— Меня все устраивает.

Блич сделал несколько шагов и остановился рядом. В поле зрения колыхались хакама, потемневшие от воды.

— Правда? — Наруто с силой дернул за ткань, заваливая Блича на себя и запуская пальцы в тяжелые мокрые пряди.

Вместо ответа тот накрыл его рот глубоким поцелуем, горячим, требовательным и бесцеремонным, и Наруто вздохнул довольно, отвечая и растворяясь в ощущениях. Они целовались долго, медленно; пробуя друг друга на вкус и покачиваясь в едином ритме. В ушах немного шумело, тело охватила мягкая истома — когда хочется просидеть так целую вечность.

Наруто почти не шевелился, когда Блич переворачивал его, перехватив под животом, и устраивая на диване; когда стягивал до колен штаны и разводил ягодицы. Только задышал громко, отрывисто, когда по ягодицам мазнули холодные пряди, а заднего прохода коснулся горячий язык. Блич вылизывал его неторопливо и тщательно, придерживая одной рукой за бедро, а второй поглаживая по животу.

Наруто купался в этой неспешной нежности, подаваясь назад и лаская пальцем головку своего члена. Блич входил в него так же неспешно и бережно, отчего кружилась голова, а пальцы сводило от возбуждения. Член растягивал задний проход, наполняя, и Наруто кусал обшивку, вздрагивая всем телом.

Когда к промежности прижались яички, Блич выдохнул у Наруто над ухом, прижался щекой и прихватил зубами мочку уха. Наруто всхлипнул и дернул бедрами. Трахал его Блич, покачиваясь взад и вперед, целуя шею, горло, лицо — входил резким, грубым толчком, от которого у Наруто все переворачивалось, и выходил медленно, до самого конца, растягивая удовольствие на каждый миллиметр. Наруто давно обмяк, цепляясь только за жилистые руки и теряясь в этом ритме накрывающего его размеренного удовольствия. Дышал хрипло, стискивал Блич за пальцы, тянул их в рот, вбирая по-очереди один за другим и пачкая их слюной.

Блич прижался к нему теснее, прикусил кожу на шее и задвигался резче и быстрее. Наруто, обхватив себя за член, начал рвано дрочить, вздрагивая и всем телом чувствуя, как прижимается к нему Блич, как содрогается, изливаясь, как про промежности течет сперма, как все еще твердый член ходит внутри с громким непристойным хлюпаньем. И как Блич шепчет сорвано «Какой же ты». 

Наруто кончил, извиваясь от негромкого «Не могу остановиться, хочу еще».

Они полулежали на диване, опустошенные, со спущенными штанами, переводящие дыхание.

— Знаешь, — пробормотал Наруто, пошевелившись — мягкий член выскользнул из ануса, и сперма потекла по ногам. — Я тут подумал, что меня тоже все устраивает.

Блич только хмыкнул.

 

Потом они пошли в душ, снова потрахались, через два часа поругались из-за ужина, и Наруто сказал, что выпьет пиво Блича, а Блич ответил, что тогда съест его рамен, потом они вешали протектор на видное место. Ночью, засыпая носом в сведенные лопатки и слушая ровное дыхание, Наруто думал — хорошо, что их обоих все устраивает.


End file.
